


Art Lessons

by tomorrowsnews



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Based off of a headcanon, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsnews/pseuds/tomorrowsnews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to teach Romeo how to draw. Keyword tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Lessons

"Jack, teach me how to draw!" Romeo leaned right up against Jack, peering at the mostly-blank sketch pad.

"This is the third time you’ve asked, Romeo. The last two times you got bored as soon as I started getting to the good part." Jack cocked an eyebrow at Romeo, who tried to imitate the face. "I’ll pay attention this time, I promise!"

He knew better, but he also knew Romeo wouldn’t take no for an answer. It had been almost a year since the boy had joined Jack and Crutchie, and it took all of two minutes for Jack to learn just how stubborn such a little kid could be.

"If you’re sure you’ll pay attention…" Jack faked a sigh, giving in. "I will!" Romeo gave Jack his signature ‘kicked puppy’ face.  _That kid could sell a pape to Pulitzer with a look like that,_ Jack mused. He tore off a piece of paper and pulled the extra pencil off of his ear to give to Romeo. Whenever he came up here to draw, Jack always had the pencil in his hand but he usually had an extra resting on his ear. Sometimes he’d forget it was there until it fell off when he was trying to sleep later on.

"See how the buildings look against the sky over there?" Jack nudged Romeo’s arm and gestured out to the horizon, the looming sunset over the cityscape. "Let’s try drawing that, huh?" He started off slowly, figuring Romeo would just copy him.

He had a total of two buildings roughly drawn (Romeo was impressed that Jack could draw a straight line, so he wasn’t exactly one to critique Jack’s art) by the time he felt that Romeo’s weight had returned to his side. Jack noticed that the mop of dark hair was practically on his lap, laughing at the realization that Romeo had fallen asleep through their lesson. He supposed that was better than him just getting up and leaving because he was bored, like he had done the last time.

Jack allowed him to stay like that for a while. With Romeo asleep, lying against him, he flipped past pictures of the sunrise and the sunset, opting for a much rarer subject: a peaceful Romeo.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I ever wrote for this fandom so it's the first thing I'm posting on here. Based on a headcanon I had a while ago, that Romeo would demand Jack teach him how to draw, but he would fall asleep in the process. Also featuring another very important headcanon of mine (Jack & Crutchie (both age 10) found Romeo (age 6) sleeping on the street and took him under their wing--this takes place about a year later).


End file.
